


Infamous: Second Pun

by LadyLustful



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: What it says on the tin. Beware of the punnery, sirs and ladies.





	1. Chapter 1

Reggie and Delsin didn't always argue. But when they did, they rowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Not everyone likes purple hair.

But I think it looks quite Fetch-ing


	3. Chapter 3

If Fetch slept with Delsin in the bad karma version, does that mean she got the D? 


	4. Chapter 4

What do you get if you put three Delsins side by side? A Delsin row

 


End file.
